Movie... Star
by StarrieFame45
Summary: **Repost- Got messed up** Charlie stars in a movie, but doesn't realize what this could mean for him and Jody when the media world crashes down on top of them.
1. Before Hand

****

MOVIE STAR

****

Before Hand

__

Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction and I can't really remember how I came up with this weird story. Somewhere between watching "Notting Hill" and… some thing else. Oh well. I hope you enjoy my story and leave a review. Also, I don't own "Center Stage" or any of the original characters.

Dear Reader,

Hello! My name is Jody Sawyer and I'm a ballet dancer and pert time model. Please don't ask how I got started in modeling, it's a very long and sort of embarrassing story. Most of which will be explained in my book. I won't tell you too much else about myself, incase you don't already know this story.

When I was 21 years old, I was still only a principal dancer at the Cooper Neilson Dance Company. A principal dancer is one of the top dancers. My current boyfriend's was Charlie Simms, a principal at the American Ballet Company. Both companies were then and are still in New York City. We had been together for almost 3 years and we were deeply in love.

Now that you know the basics, I can go on with my story.

Charlie is still involved with acting when he has the time. His first film was made when we were both 21 years old. It was a romantic comedy called, "Dancing Roses". Despite the title, I can assure you that Charlie doesn't do any dancing in the movie.

That was one of the most interesting years of my life, and the chaos, though calmed quite a bit, has yet to complete it's course. So here is my story. It's about the power of love, fame, and everything that involves either. So here we go…


	2. 1

****

MOVIE STAR

****

Part One

__

Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction and I can't really remember how I came up with this weird story. Somewhere between watching "Notting Hill" and… some thing else. Oh well. I hope you enjoy my story and leave a review. Also, I don't own "Center Stage" or any of the original characters.

A young blond dancer sat in her apartment, waiting for her boyfriend. When she finally heard a knock, she raced to open the door.

"I have wonderful news, you'll never guess!" Said the tall dark-haired dancer. He scooped his girlfriend up, one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. He kicked the door shut behind him and placed her gently on the couch.

"What is it?" Jody asked excitedly.

Charlie sat down next to her and asked, "Remember that movie I auditioned for a while back?"

"Yes."

"I had… well basically I got the part."

"Are you kidding?"

"Not at all."

"Oh my God!" Jody covered her mouth with her hands. "This is unbelievable! This is so great! Congratulations!" She leaned forward and hugged him, "When do you start? Where is it being filmed?"

"Some of it's being filmed here, but a lot of it's across the country. You know, because of the whole traveling thing." Charlie explained.

"When did you find out?"

"Last night. And I spent the whole day today talking to Jonathan. He's a little freaked out, but he's gonna let me do it."

Jody smiled, "Wow. I just… wow. This is amazing. You got the lead in a real movie!"

Charlie smiled in return, "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

Jody grabbed her purse and as they left she asked, "How much do you think they'll pay you?"

Charlie laughed and put his arm around her, "I love you."


	3. 2

****

MOVIE STAR

Part Two

__

Author's Note: All the actors and things to do with "Dancing Roses" are made up. Also, I don't own "Center Stage" or any of the original characters.

@@@

The next few months was the making of Charlie's movie. He played Justin Greene, the lead male role. Justin is a wild party boy at a college in New York. He and his best friend Sam (played by Jack Wilson) get kicked out of school and decided to drive across America looking for parties and hot girls.

On the way Justin and Sam pick up Dana (played by Julie Burns), who had been working at a flower shop, and she joins their road trip.

Basically Justin falls madly in love with Dana, who of course likes Sam. Eventually Sam and Justin end up together (go see the movie- it's quite good).

Now that we are past all the boring stuff, I'm skipping to the last week or two of filming. The movie unit had come back to New York City to complete the filming.

@@@

Jody walked onto the movie set and walked around trying to find Charlie's trailer. She found it and knocked on the metal door. It opened a minute later and she was pulled in by a strong hand. The door slammed behind her. Jody looked around the long thin trailer.

"Wow, its' nice Charlie." Jody said.

"My apartment is 5 minutes away, but they still gave me this trailer."

"Well, they had a reason. You know, quick costume changes and all."

"Yeah, I know. Um, Jody, meet Julie and Jack, my co-stars."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Jody said calmly, though she was a little intimadated to be in a room with these 2 stars. (AN: Justin and Julie are like Freddie Prinze Jr. and Sarah Michelle Gellar. They were both 22, and dating- not engaged yet- haha.)

"We were just running through a few scenes." Jack explained.

"No we weren't." Julie protested, "We were just talking. So, Charlie tells us you dance too."

"Yeah." Jody sat down and looked at Charlie and smiled, "What else has he told you?"

@@@

I spent the next week or so getting to know the other famous people on the set. About few months later the cast started doing interviews and photo shots and other publicity type things like that. I remember one interview with Charlie in particular. It was for some teen magazine. I couldn't find it, so this is what I have from memory. So, remember, this isn't the actual interview, but it's close.

@@@

****

Reporter: This was your first film, have you done any major acting before?

****

Charlie Simms: Nothing to big, no. I had done some small roles in high school plays and some other productions and commercials as a kid.

****

R: Now in this movie you play a wild party boy. Are you anything like that in real life?

****

CS: Not usually. The parties I go to the most are mostly for my job, and they're fancy and formal and not at al exciting. And for another thing, I didn't even go to college, let alone get kicked out.

****

R: Was this your choice?

****

CS: I'm planning to go eventually. But I couldn't go right away because of my dancing career.

****

R: You're a principal dancer at the American Ballet Company in New York City, correct?

****

CS: Yes.

****

R: Are you going to continue to dance now, or pursue an acting career?

****

CS: Both actually. My dancing comes first, but I'd like to do some more acting in the future if I ever get the chance.

****

R: Your character Justin falls in love with a woman who likes his best friend. Has that ever happened to you?

****

CS: Not exactly. When I fell in love with the girl, she liked this idiot that I hated. So he later became my worst enemy, If that's what you want to call it.

****

R: How did that work out?

****

CS: The other guy broke her heart, but she eventually asked me out.

****

R: Are you seeing anyone now?

****

CS: Yes, it's the same girl from before actually. We've been together for almost 3 years.

****

R: Every teenage girl is now crying, I'm sure.

****

CS: (Laughs) They always do.

@@@

Charlie sat in his apartment a month later next to Jody.

"I sound like an idiot. And I look like I'm on drugs." Charlie said, flipping through the magazine.

"No you don't! And now I can cut out these pictures and put them on my wall and say, 'Hey! My boyfriend was in a movie and in a magazine!' Oh, and I can't believe you told them about me!"

Charlie smiled, "She cut out like two thirds of the interview. She said they just add the rest to their website. Who knew? I can't believe the movie is getting this much attention! It's just like every other teen chick-flick film out there! And it hasn't even premeired yet."

"But it's going to next month." Jody reminded him sweeetly.

"It's going to so weird seeing myself on the big screen."

"I know. So tell me, how many interviews have you done?"

"About 100." Charlie joked.

"What about Jack and Julie?"

"We've down 2 together." Charlie said, "Are you still jealous of Julie?"

Jody laughed hysterically, "Oh my God! She's engaged to Jack! When was I ever jealous of her in the first place?"

"Probably never. Probably not even when we kissed. And surely not when I took off her shirt. And definitely not when she unbuttoned my pants. And-"

"Oh my God, Charlie, stop!" Jody said, laughing.

"See?" Charlie leaned forward and kissed her.

"Well, when you shove it in my face like that!" Jody giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him.


	4. 3

****

MOVIE STAR

****

Part Three

__

Author's Note: All the actors and things to do with "Dancing Roses" are made up. Also, I don't own "Center Stage" or any of the original characters.

Charlie knocked hurriedly on Jody's door. Jody opened the door and Charlie rushed in. He slammed the door and locked it behind him.

"Charlie… are you ok?" Jody asked.

"There are about 400 girls running up the stairs after me." Charlie said breathlessly.

"You're kidding."

"Well, maybe it's not _that_ many, but close. I thought they only did that to, you know, boy bands or whatever."

Jody shrugged, "I dunno. You might need to take cover."

"Why…?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"Cause I love you." Jody sang out and ran up to Charlie and kissed him.

"Can you believe that this movie got 4 stars?"

"No."

"I mean… hey!"

Jody giggled and kissed him again, "I guess they just _really_ like you Charlie."

Charlie smiled and kissed her, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry." Charlie pulled away and faced the kitchen, "You have anything good to eat?"

Jody smiled and opened the refrigerator.

@@@

Later that day Charlie and Jody sat on her couch kissing. Charlie's cell phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hmmm… Jody, Jody, wait a sec." He smiled at her and flipped the phone open, "Hello? Oh, hey Mike. Um, not especially, I'm just here at Jody's. No… and that wasn't funny. It's ok, why are you calling? Oh my God, are you serious? That's great! Well, duh, yes of course I will! Ok, I'll call you back then. Thanks, bye." Charlie hung up and turned to Jody.

"What was that about?"

"They… they want me to host Saturday Night Live."

"Funny Charlie. But, really, what did he say?"

"They want me to host SNL." Charlie repeated.

"You're serious, aren't you? That's great!" Jody screeched and hugged him.

"This is too weird Jody. I mean… this is insane. First Julie… then Jack… now me."

"Yeah, but they were hilarious on that show!" Jody recalled.

"Yeah, but I'm not a comedy actor. I'm not even really an actor."

Jody smiled and kissed him, "Don't worry, you'll do great."

"Hmmm… ok…" Charlie kissed her.

@@@

Jody sat in the audience at the Saturday Night Live set. After the opening skit, Charlie walked out.

"Hi! Thank you. Thank you. Well, it's so great to be here hosting! You know, I was talking to Julie and Jack for tips on what to do on the set. And they said that it was just most important to make myself comfortable and be myself." At this point the crew came out with a blown up chair and footstool. Charlie stripped down to his boxers and relaxed on the blow-up furniture. He smiled and continued with the monologue.

@@@

The next night Charlie sat in his apartment eating dinner with Jody, Julie, and Jack.

"I feel surrounded." Charlie said.

"Why's that?" Jody asked.

"All you're names start with J!" Charlie announced.

"Well, you've all been in a movie and on SNL, and I haven't. I'm surrounded too." Jody said.

"I'm surrounded to! You're all girls!" Jack screamed sarcastically out and his mouth dropped open.

Charlie raised his eye brows and crossed his arms, "Oh really?"

"Yes. I mean, we all know I could kick your ass any day. How bout we go right now ballet boy? Right now! Right now!"

Julie pulled the can of beer out of his hand and held it behind her back, "Maybe we should go. Thanks for dinner though Charlie. That pizza place has a really great cook. Come on Jack. Let's go." Julie pulled her fiancee up and over to the door.

Jack smiled sheepishly and waved good-bye, "I'm gonna go get laid!"

Julie turned red and pulled him away, "BYE!"

Jody bit her lip and glanced at Charlie, "Did, um, did he do that on the set?"

"Once or twice. Other than that he's a comedic workaholic."

Jody nodded and stood up, "Well, I guess I should go home."

Charlie stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Do you have to?"

Jody smiled and leaned into his warm embrace, "I really should. I mean, I left the tv plugged in. And you know what that means."

"What?"

"It means… it means… I'm not sure."

Charlie laughed.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Charlie kissed the back of her neck, "I love you Jody."

"Hmmm…" Jody smiled contently and spun around in Charlie's arms. She kissed him and sighed, "Now I really have to go Charlie. I have to go meet Cooper really early tomorrow."

"Cooper?" Charlie asked unhappily.

"Yes Cooper."

"I hate Cooper."

"Maybe so, but you love me. And I love you too. And that's what counts. Right?"

Charlie smiled and kissed her, "Right. Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yes Charlie." She smiled and pulled away, "I'll see you in a few days, ok?"

"Ok. I love you."

Jody gathered up her stuff and waved goodbye, "I love you too Charlie. Bye." She gave him one last kiss and left.


	5. 4

****

MOVIE STAR

Part Four

__

Author's Note: All the actors and things to do with "Dancing Roses" are made up. Also, I don't own "Center Stage" or any of the original characters.

Jody used her spare key to let herself into Charlie's apartment. It was early Saturday morning and Jody knew he'd still be asleep. She motioned for everyone else to come in. Eva, Erik, Maureen, Jim, Anna, Emily, Julie, Jack, Leslie (Also in "Dancing Roses"), Robyn (a member of ABC), and Kris (a member of the Cooper Neilson Dance Company) all walked in carrying full bags.

Everyone helped string up "Happy Birthday" signs and balloons and other things like that. Jody snuck into Charlie's room and pulled out all his boxers and shorts. Julie and Eva helped her clothes pin them all up on a clothesline. Then they hung that all the way across the apartment.

Jack switched off the lights and everyone but Jody hid. Jody went into Charlie's room and shut the door behind her. She climbed into Charlie's bed and kissed him awake. He smiled dreamily and opened his eyes.

"Morning Beautiful… beautiful? What- what are you doing here? Did you spend the night?"

Jody smiled, "Yes. Don't you remember?"

"No… was I drunk last night?"

"Extremely." Jody said smiling.

"Oh…" Charlie nodded, confused, "But… I remember all of last night. We went out to a movie… and dinner… and then we came back here. You left a while later and I went to bed."

"Hmmm… I don't think so sweetie."

Charlie shrugged, "I'm just confused. Well, might as well get up." Charlie flung the covers over Jody and sat up.

"Oh, we missed a pair." Jody said, smiling and noticing Charlie's boxers.

"What?" Charlie asked, standing up.

"Nevermind." Jody climbed out of the bed and Charlie pointed at her, "What?" She asked.

"You're wearing clothes! You didn't sleep here last night! See? I knew I remember last night!"

Jody smiled, "Put your shirt on."

"Huh?"

"Just put your shirt on."

Charlie grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head, "I knew I was right."

Jody smiled again and grabbed his hand, "Yes Charlie, you're very smart. Come on." She pulled him out the bedroom door.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone jumped up and shouted.

Charlie stopped dead in his tracks and looked around, "That's my underwear," Was all he could get out. Everyone else burst out laughing.

"Yeah, your ass is grass man." Jack said.

"What?" Jody smiled and shook her head.

"Nevermind…" Charlie smiled, "Inside joke."

Jody nodded and kissed him softly, "Happy Birthday Charlie."


End file.
